A Summer's Romance
by Airalynn
Summary: ON HOLD Hermione hates being herself, and no one seems to notice her. Harry and Ron are always away, and she's stuck by herself. But a gruesome relationship forms with someone that she never even dreamed of loving. GeW HG
1. Chapter One: Feeling Differences

**Chapter One:**

**Feeling Differences**

The grounds were quite. Nothing made a sound, not even the trees. No rustling of leaves, no birds, no howls, no nothing. This was strange. Hogwarts had never been so quite. Almost every student was inside the Great Hall at this very moment, but one person was not there at all. This person had no intention of attending.

A muggle born witch named Hermione Granger sat silently on one of the benches in the courtyard. She was reading one of her books, like always, and determined herself to not go to dinner. It was the start of a new year, their sixth year. Hermione had only one thing planned, to not face Voldemort at all this year.

She actually tried to stay away from Harry and Ron. Harry, who was with Ginny twenty-four seven, always seemed to bring trouble to them. She wanted nothing else of it. She also wanted to stay clear of Ron, and his girlfriend Lavender, for hopes. She got annoyed by them easily.

She noticed one thing in their relationship status, Hermione happened to be the only _single_ one. She didn't really care that much, but she felt a little left out. Harry was off with Ginny and Ron was always with Lavender. Could she actually be jealous that she wasn't dating?

No, she couldn't be jealous. It was just lonely. She turned herself and put her feet on the bench with her. Hugging her knees, she sighed. She buried her head into her knees and began thinking to herself. When she got aggravated with thinking, she sighed and began to talk out loud.

"Why do I have to be so different?" She asked herself quietly. She didn't want anyone to hear, though she knew they wouldn't. "Do people hate me all that much that I don't deserve love?" She asked herself before covering her mouth.

She said it, she knew it, and she didn't deserve love at all. She started fiddling with her wand. '_Maybe if I was prettier' _shethought She tried changing her hair color, her eyes, her face... but nothing worked. She sighed, giving up; she tried one last time and turned her hair a golden blond color. She sighed again, and started curling the ends of her hair.

She wasn't even aware that she was looking actually _good._ She was too busy fooling around to notice what she was beginning to look like. She tried one last thing, her clothes. She said a small chant and turned her clothes from their original jean and shirt to something a little more, well, sensational.

She stood up, now in a long white skirt and a bright blue shirt. Her skirt was made of the finest lace and it swished like a bell when she moved. Her shirt was a simple baby blue color that showed her torso more then usual. It had a large cut down the front of her shirt, it stopped just above her cleavage, and it made it in the shape of a "V."

She looked rather pleased with herself when she looked down at her feet and seeing a pair of open toed, black, four inched heeled sandals. The strings on her sandals tied up and around her ankles. She sat back down, looking at herself in the reflection of a puddle of water.

She didn't even know why it was there either. It hadn't rained, there was no ponds or rivers around, she hadn't spilt anything, and she was most defiantly sure that no one else had either. She looked around, nothing to be seen, she sighed again. Why was it only this year that everything seemed so well, boring?

She looked around once more after hearing a gentle 'crack' sound from the forest. She stood up and began walking towards the sound. She laughed gently when she was half way across the grounds and nearing the forest.

"It's probably just an animal." She giggled as she guessed what was making the sound. She watched her feet as she walked.

"Not quite." A manly voice said from behind the foresting trees. Hermione jumped and looked around.

"Who said that?" She asked, looking around in the darkened forest. Nothing answered but she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, she smiled. "Hello Fred." She laughed. "You scared me."

"Actually it's George." He smiled, and she blushed.

"Sorry, it's rather difficult to tell you two apart." She pointed out and he laughed.

"Don't worry, it's happened before." He said circling her. Hermione started to feel rather uncomfortable. "But how do you know I, or my twin, when I don't know you?" he asked, still circling her.

"You know who I am." She laughed and he only shook her head. "Oh, the spell... sorry I forgot." She laughed. She quickly brought her wand to her head and her hair changed to normal. George's mouth dropped.

"Hermione?" He asked, astonished.

"Aye," she said before turning her hair back to the long, curly golden color. "I didn't know I was that horrifying." She said, judging by his face expression.

She started walking away kicking stones in every direction as she walked. She sighed and jumped a little as she felt the cold hand of George Weasley touch her arm. She turned around, stopping herself from walking any further.

"Wait don't go, you looked different is all. I was beginning to think you were a new girl." George said and they both laughed.

"Nope, just plain old me." She said sadly with a sigh. George smiled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He smiled "Hey, would you like to take a walk?" George asked, rather excited actually.

"Sure." Hermione shrugged. As they began walking Hermione looked at George with confusion. "So where _is_ Fred, usually you guys are inseparable." She laughed.

"Well we didn't want to go to dinner so we were exploring the forest for animals that we could use our pranks on, but we couldn't find any. I ditched Fred because I was starting to get annoyed about him going on and on about Angelina." He rolled his eyes. "I hate how people brag about their girlfriends and boyfriends."

"I know what you mean." Hermione laughed as she played with the curls in her hair. "It's always about Ginny with Harry, and with Ron it's nothing but Lavender." She sighed.

"I guess me and you are like the outcasts I guess." George sighed.

"I guess so." She smiled gently, watching her feet as she walked.

"Say, are you doing anything tomorrow?" George asked as he stepped on a path of stones. He hopped from each one to the next. She looked to him.

"Not that I know of, why?" she asked, thinking to herself about tomorrow.

"It's because Dumbledore set a new Hogsmeade trip early this year. He thought it would be good and I was wondering if well, you'd like to go with me." He said smiling lightly. Hermione turned to him again.

"Of course." She said simply. "There's nothing better to do around here." She laughed and George nodded in agreement.

"True, and everyone else is busy." He said sadly. "But having you there would make my day." He laughed.

"I highly doubt that." She laughed, blushing a bit.

"I mean it." He said, moving a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "I really mean it." He said brightly. Hermione turned away to hide her blush, she was smiling very wide by now. "Blushing I see." He joked.

"Not my faul..." she was cut off. She fell over sideways, landing on something. She looked up, George had caught her. She felt his hands lock on her sides. She looked up, his crystal blue eyes were pouring into her golden ones.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to her feet. Hermione put her arms around his neck for support. She smiled.

"I think so, what happened?" she asked looking around.

"You weren't looking where you were going and tripped on a tree root." He laughed, Hermione blushed.

"Well that was embarrassing." She smiled. Keeping her arm around his neck, she leaned on him. Her ankle started to hurt.

"Maybe you should sit Hermione." George suggested. Hermione nodded and took George's hand.

She sat down, her ankle felt horrible. She sat on a small tree stump that looked like it was freshly cut. She was making a weird screeching noise because it hurt. George kneeled by her foot and was closely examining her ankle.

"It looks swollen, so you might have sprained it Hermione." George said, still examining it. She sighed.

"What are you, a Healer now?" Hermione joked playfully.

"Now's not the time for kindergarten games" George joked as he poked her in the stomach.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, and smiled at him. "I'd pounce on you if my ankle didn't hurt so badly." She laughed and George laughed with her.

"Now now..." George laughed. "We better get you up to Madame Pomfrey. She might have some healing stuff." George suggested.

Hermione was still wincing with pain, she was afraid to move. Her ankle stung badly and worse then ever. She scooted herself to the edge of the tree stump, as if she was getting ready to stand. She failed.

"Can you walk?" George asked concerned, more then anything.

"I don't think so." She said as she stood for about a second and fell back into her seat.

"Well, I guess I'll have to help you then." George smiled, as if he planned this.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, helping him to lift her. He slid one arm under her back and the other one under her legs. He was amazed on how incredibly light she was. He wasn't calling her fat but she seemed to be lighter then he thought she would be. But thanks to Quidditch, George seemed rather strong.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked as she winced slightly. She shook her head.

"No, not at all." She smiled weakly as she securely kept both of her arms around his neck. "Thank you, by the way." She smiled and he nodded.

"Anytime," he smiled and looked at her. "Even in the face of danger and pain, you never stop looking beautiful." George joked.

Hermione blushed deeply, if she heard right, he had called her _beautiful_. She looked at him. His blue eyes were all she was concentrating on. She didn't even realize the pain that was still in her ankle. She just stared at him.

His deep blue eyes that were the color of the ocean, she felt happy when she looked at him. Could she really be starting to fall for him? She thought it was impossible, but something struck her. He was the kind of guy she felt like she'd been looking for, but was this for real?

* * *

They had reached the hospital wing at seven at night. George was correct about Madame Pomfrey, she had fixed Hermione up in no less then ten minutes. Hermione and George were heading back to the common room around eight, after heading down to the kitchens to get food because they had skipped dinner.

That night, Hermione noticed something. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would actually act like this with George Weasley. She somehow had thought of him as a friend, not a best friend, but a friend. She never pictured her in this position of love, not even her dreams.

They were nearing the common room when they saw Fred and Angelina entering the common room. Hermione looked up to George, he looked upset. She thought he must have been hurt when Fred barely noticed him. All Fred did was talk about Angelina and Hermione suspected it must have really hurt George.

"Night George." Hermione said as they entered the common room. She turned to him.

"Good night Hermione." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and watched her walk into her dormitory. "Sleep well!" He yelled calmly after her.

Hermione disappeared behind the door of the girl's dormitory, smiling madly. Her cheeks were as red as freshly brewed red wine. She walked in, turning around and finding herself face to face with Ginny. Hermione smiled and let out a heavily sigh as she fell on her bed and snuggled with her blankets. Ginny blinked.

"What's up with you?" Ginny asked, amazed. Ginny sat on her bad that was right next to Hermione's.

"I think she has had a good day." Lavender said from behind the curtains that blocked her bed.

Lavender stood up, opened her curtain and walked to Ginny. Hermione was now sound asleep, hugging her blankets. Lavender looked at Ginny with a smile. Ginny looked back with the identical smile.

"Do you know what this means?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Yes." Lavender said.

"She's in love" they said in unison. And it was true, Hermione was indeed in love.

* * *

In the morning Hermione woke up with the bright and joyful smile that she hardly ever wore on her face. She headed to the bathroom and took a long shower. She came out of the steaming hot room about an hour later. She fixed her hair again and sat in the common room where Harry and Ron were talking.

"Hey guys." Hermione said brightly.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said nicely, Hermione only smiled. She didn't want to talk to them, but she continued to be nice.

"Ginny and Lavender are going to Hogsmeade together, so do you want to hang out with us?" Ron asked, looking hopefully.

"Sorry, I have plans." She said as she tapped her wand on her head and her hair fell down her back. It was a golden blond color.

"What?" Harry asked, astonished. He and Ron exchanged looks. Why she have blond hair?

"I have plans." Hermione said simply as she began to curl the ends of her hair. A couple of loose hair drifted off her wand and she gently wiped them off her jean pant leg. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked and Harry was wondering too.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade." Hermione informed them as she was half way done with curling her hair. She wouldn't look at them at all. She just hummed after everytime she talked.

"Oh, you must be going with Ginny and Lavender." Harry guessed and Hermione shook her head. She had a wide smile on her face.

"I'm going with someone, but it's not them." She smiled. Harry and Ron only knew one thing at this: she had finally gotten a boyfriend.

"Who is he?" Harry and Ron asked immediately. "Where is he?" they both asked again.

"It's none of your business, and if you want to know so badly then I will tell you that I am waiting for him." Hermione said with a smile.

"Waiting for him?" Harry asked and he and Ron exchanged looks again.

"He's a Gryffindor then?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If he wasn't, then I would be gone all ready." She informed them.

Ron and Harry said nothing after that. Hermione waited patiently for George, but she still kept silent to Harry and Ron about who she was waiting for. Hermione closed her eyes, she was picturing herself at Hogsmeade with George, and they were having so much fun. She couldn't wait.

"Hermione..." She heard from the steps of the boy's dormitory. She opened her eyes. "Ready to go?" he asked politely.

"Yes." Hermione said as she watched Harry and Ron's mouths fall open. She laughed lightly.

"Let's go then." He smiled taking her hand quickly and then let go. "Wait a second." He said, leaving Hermione.

"Okay." Hermione smiled

"Don't," George started as he walked slowly over to Harry and Ron. Their mouths were still hanging open. "You don't want to catch flies." He said. After hitting their jaws and making their mouths close, he walked back to Hermione. "Alright, come on Hermione." George said sweetly.

"Alright." She smiled, entwining her fingers with his. Her golden hair was curtained around her face, and she tucked it behind her ears ever so often.

They walked down to the great hall, where the people that were going the Hogsmeade were hastily pushing themselves through the door, McGonagall came around the corner. She looked rather amazed.

"Honestly, form a nice line please. No need to rush!" She said quickly, really not setting a good example.

Hermione and George walked out the door, slowing their pace so they were further back from the others. They were talking about their careers that they wanted to do after they had graduated Hogwarts. Hermione now felt more comfortable then before.

"I don't know. Harry and Ron want to be Aurors, so I think I settle as undecided." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure if I want to be part of the joke shop anymore." George said sadly. "I guess Umbridge sort of well, taught me how mean my jokes proved to be." He said, admitting defeat.

"That's so sweet. I never thought I would hear the day that either of the Weasley twins were feeling guilty about their pranks." Hermione laughed, and George gave her a slight peck on the cheek and she smiled again.

"I never thought I would be here." George admitted. Hermione had turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she wondered. He winked at her.

"Well, I never thought I would feel this way about you Hermione." He said sweetly, his blue eyes were staring into her golden eyes.

"I never thought I would feel this way about you either." Hermione smiled, she didn't feel like herself. She felt relaxed for once, she loved him. She was sure that she had finally felt what she was missing.

They were nearing the village of Hogsmeade; everyone was walking in and out of stores like it was a race. Hermione and George both found this odd, but continued to walk to The Three Broomsticks.

Noticeable figures could be seen in the Three Broomsticks from where they were standing. Hermione could have sworn it was Ron and Harry, but both of them said they weren't going to Hogsmeade, Hermione was confused.

"Strange world it is, a very strange world." She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone. I recently received an email from a fan and they asked me if I could write a story about Hermione and one of the Weasley twins. Well, I thought it was a great idea, so I started immediately. Well tell me what you think! **

**Airalynn**

**P.S. I hope this pleased you Myst!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Truth Broken, and Hope ...

**NOTE**: I wasn't aware that Fred and George were two years older than Hermione, Harry and Ron, so in my story they happen to be one year older. Sorry for the mistake.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**The Truth Broken, and All Hope Lost**

Hermione walked with him to Hogsmeade. She was silent basically the whole way there. After once holding his hand, she neglected to do so again. George started to seem rather uncomfortable with her, she felt sorry for him. His brother pushed him in the shadows and he had to depend on some younger girl.

They didn't talk much at all. Hermione offered to take him to Zonko's, but he didn't want to go. No matter what, he would not step one foot in there knowing that his twin would probably be lurking somewhere around.

Hermione turned to him, his face held so much pain from being pushed in the shadows and she felt horrible. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay here with him or leave. If she stayed, she was afraid it would only hurt him more.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She was a little nervous from the look he had given her after she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said putting on a weakened smile.

"No, you're not. George, will you please tell me what's bothering you?" She asked, pleadingly.

"I said I'm fine." He said a little frustrated. Hermione stopped walking. She looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"You are not fine!" She said, and she was completely sure. "I know you are not fine!" She watched him turn to her. She felt pain rushing through her.

She was afraid he would grab a hold of her and just hurt her. She felt his anger boil in his veins and she could see the longing looking in his eyes. If he hurt her, she wouldn't care at all. She wanted to help him, and she would. No matter what happened, she would help him, but something made that change thought.

"I said I'm fine!" George said, raising his voice. Hermione felt his hand grasp her wrist vigorously. She felt his grasp tighten with each word. It felt like cold iron bars digging into her skin. She let out a small whimper.

"Let go of me." She pleaded. Her eyes filled with tears. It was pain and she could feel his nails breakthrough her skin. She gasped. "Please." She begged.

He let go immediately. He looked at her and then looked at his hands. Why had he done that? He was confused. He didn't want to hurt her, but something had made him. He looked at her wrist which was now turning a deep purplish color. He looked at her and tried reaching to her, but she took a step backwards.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." He said, trying to comfort her. Hermione shook her head and took a step backwards again.

"Don't touch me!" She said sharply. "Don't you ever touch me!" She demanded. He tried harder to communicate with her, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened!" He said and looked at her, his eyes were pleading for forgiveness. "You just got me so crazy that you..." he couldn't even speak, he didn't want to. "I'm sorry, I swear."

Hermione wanted to forgive him, but she couldn't. Her wrist felt broken and it was a deep blackened color. She held her wrist to her and pulled on an over shirt so you wouldn't be able to see her wrist from under her sleeve. She backed away more. Her tears fell hardly and she shook her head.

"No." she backed away more. "No... I can't survive knowing that you have just hurt me." She said, pulling down her sleeve more. "Get away from me!" She demanded.

"Hermione please-" he was going to finish, but she cut in.

"No! I thought I saw something different in you, I thought I saw trust, goodness, but I was wrong. I was terribly wrong... get away from me! I don't want to see you ever again!" She snipped. She turned on her heel and stalked of to the castle.

George tried to stop her once but she turned her wand on him, and he backed away. He was confused by then. He didn't even know, at this point, what had happened. He was scared. He felt like this girl that he had just physically and mentally harmed was the key to a happy life, and he just killed it.

Hermione was cradling her wrist as she walked quickly and fiercely up the grounds and into the castle. She had no choice, but to stalk her way to the Common Room. She hissed the password at the portrait of the "fat lady" and walked herself in.

She picked up a note that George once left for her and threw it quickly into the fire. She sat down on the couch hard, pulled her knees to her chest, and cradled her head in her hands and cried. She cried hardly. She picked up a cloak off the floor.

'Harry's invisibility cloak' she thought to herself. She wrapped it around her so no one would see her, and if they walked in then they wouldn't notice her. She just cried and cried because she didn't know what else to do. She was scared, she was scared to death.

She was whimpering a little and cried fairly loud. You would be able to hear her if you were in the common room. Hermione didn't notice but two young men came walking down the stairway from the boy's dormitory. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Do you hear that?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, but I thought we were suppose to be looking for your invisibility cloak." Ron whispered, rolling his eyes.

"We are, just shut up." Harry said, creeping silently down the stairs. Hermione hadn't heard them because her crying had become louder.

Harry and Ron walked around behind the couch a bit, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder lightly and pointed at the empty couch seat. Harry slowly pushed his hand towards the open area.

He felt something hit his finger and knew immediately what it was. This material he knew so well, and used it all the time. He grasped it slightly and tugged quickly on it so it uncovered what ever was inside. There Hermione sat, head in her hands and her robes stained with tears. She looked up, and saw Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I saw your cloak on the floor and I just wanted to hide for a moment!" She was talking faster then usual.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He sat, circling the couch and kneeling down in front of her.

"What happened to you Hermione?" Ron asked as he took as seat next to her.

"It- it- it was horrible." She cried. Her tears were trailing hard down her cheeks. They made her eyes look shiny. Harry sighed.

"Please tell us." Harry begged. Hermione took a deep breath and held out her arm.

"Look." She said quickly. Harry gave her a confused look but grabbed her arm gently.

He slowly and gently pulled up her sleeve, Hermione was wincing from the pain, but she tried to ignore the pain. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped. Her wrist was very swollen and was now the color of a dark, mauve color. Harry pulled her into an embrace.

"He did this to you?" Ron asked, astounded.

Hermione nodded. She was hugging Harry tightly, determined to not let go. Harry rocked her gently. Ron stood up, anger filling him fast, and marched through the portrait. Hermione watched him go as she looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Where is he going?" She asked, fear rising in her.

"I'm guessing Hogsmeade to tell off his brother." Harry said as he pulled Hermione away from their hug. Hermione gave him a scared look.

"No... No Harry, you must stop him. I don't want anymore trouble, I don't... you must stop him!" She pleaded but Harry only shook his head.

"You know how Ron is. No matter what I'll say, he'll ignore it and do what he thinks he should." Harry said. Hermione gave him another quick hug.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Hermione asked. She wiped a falling tear from her cheek. Her eyes were puffy and sore because she was crying.

"Why don't you go lay down upstairs, and I'll bring back an icepack for your wrist." Harry suggested and Hermione nodded.

"Alright, thank you Harry." She said as she wiped another tear from her eye.

"You're welcome. You might feel better after a nap." He said and she nodded.

"See you later Harry." She said as she kissed him on the cheek lightly. She stood up and disappeared behind the door of her dormitory.

Harry couldn't believe what Hermione told him. How cold someone who was so cool turn so evil. He didn't believe it, there was no way George had done that to Hermione and Harry knew it. It was about four in the afternoon and no classes were taking place that day. Harry got up from his seat.

He heard loud and mean shouts from the hallway. He removed him self from the overly large, plump sofa and walked down the small corridor. The portrait had swung open and he saw Ron and George descending down the stairwell to the right of the portrait. They were screaming at each other.

"What is going on?" Harry asked frustrated. He didn't want them to bother Hermione too much. She had already been through enough; anything more would most likely kill her.

"Will you keep your voices down?" The fat lady shrieked. All they did was ignore her.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Ron yelled as he trailed George down the stairs.

"RON, YOU PRAT, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT... I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! IT WASN'T ME WHO DID IT... I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" George yelled in protest.

"YES YOU DO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! IF YOU DIDN'T THEN YOU WOULD'NT HAVE DONE IT! SO NOW YOUR ARE BLAMING IT ON SOMEONE ELSE AND SAYING THEY MADE YOU DO IT... IS THAT IT?" Ron yelled and the fat lady started shrieking again.

"Can you please take this argument inside?" She said through gritted teeth.

"SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH UP, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Ron snipped at her. The lady opened her mouth wide and then closed it. She had never been so insulted.

"Ron, just drop it! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS EITHER!" George yelled.

"None of my business? SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU ABSOLUTLY MAY HAVE SCARRED HER FOR LIFE!" He tried to cool himself down. "Just keep you filthy, unworthy hands away from her." he said through gritted teeth.

They just stared at one another for an awkward minute or so before turning. They were fuming with anger as they turned and face Harry. They were expecting the same thing: for Harry to be on their specific sides.

"Don't look at me like that." Harry said with embarrassment as a couple of Ravenclaw girls walked along the hall giggling.

Harry walked down the stairs straight in front of him, not even turning around. He promised Hermione something, and he would do it. Hermione didn't want anymore trouble so he would stay out, except one thing had to be done.

He was at the middle of the staircase when he turned around, and both Ron and George were still staring at him. He felt slightly pressured to jump to Ron's side, but stayed where he was. He just gave them a furious look and spoke one thing calmly.

"There is only one thing I need to say and that is that you two fighting, making a scene, and embarrassing yourselves in the hallway isn't making Hermione feel any better." Harry spoke calmly so they wouldn't get mad.

"Maybe this will then." Ron had raised his hand and when Harry tried to stop him, he was too late.

Ron's fist had met George's nose directly. George went to strike back, but Ron had ducked. Harry only shook his head and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'children' under his breath.

Harry proceeded to the kitchens. He took a sharp turn around a corner and kept his eyes peeled for any teachers lurking around. He walked down two corridors before descending down another flight of stairs and taking another right.

He came across the large picture of a massive bowl of fruit and stood directly in front of it. He reached up and tickled the pear. It started moving a little before it opened widely and Harry stepped in. Hundreds of tiny house elves surrounded him and asking him if he wanted anything.

Harry wasn't a fan of talking to house elves. Not since his fifth year when he had met Kreacher at Grimmuld Place. He just looked around and noticed a small elf standing right in front of him. Harry knew this elf well and bent down slightly.

"Hello Dobby." Harry said. The elf had a strange outfit on him.

The tiny elf looked up. His body was covered with a maroon sweatshirt and wore a pair of gross, mustard colored socks. The house elf looked most delighted as it looked at Harry with his wide, greenish blue, eyes. Harry smiled gently to the small creature as it spoke its excitement.

"Harry Potter! Dobby knew Harry Potter would come back to visit, Dobby knew!" He said delightfully.

"That's great Dobby." He said with a weak smile upon his face. "I need your help." Harry said and Dobby squealed.

"Dobby always here to help! Dobby loves to help when he is being paid. What can Dobby get young Harry Potter?" He asked joyfully.

"Well Hermione had an accident, and she hurt her wrist." He lied, but he couldn't tell Dobby the truth. Who knows how the creature would respond?

"Harry Potter shall bring Hermione an ice pack!" Dobby said knowingly. "Dobby shall bring Harry Potter one!" he said.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said.

Harry looked around as a small elf, which was much shorter then the others, held up a round try with a dozen mugs of butterbeer on it. Harry took one, gave her a small wink, and began sipping it. He waited only a minute before Dobby had returned.

Dobby held up the rectangular package that was frozen. He had wrapped it gingerly in a napkin and placed it in Harry's hand. Harry smiled nicely as he clasped his fingers around the item.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said. He handed Dobby his empty mug and proceeded towards the entrance. Dobby had stopped him though.

"Would Miss Hermione care for a butterbeer and a pastry?" Dobby asked. "Pastries are Hermione Granger's favorite, Dobby knows!" He said happily.

"You know what Dobby?" Harry asked after thinking a bit. "She's had a rough day so I think that's exactly what she needs." He smiled.

Dobby handed the boy a rectangular tray that had a mug of butterbeer and a small, baked apple filled pastry. Hermione's favorite was their apple pastries and Harry felt like she could really use one right now.

He set the ice pack down on the tray with the other things and grabbed the handles of the tray. Before he picked it all the way up, Harry had noticed something. There was a vase sitting in front of him, on the table. Over three dozen roses were stuffed into a small, golden, vase.

Harry took one quickly from the vase. He wasn't sure if he should take one, but the house elves acted like they couldn't care less. He laid the rose across the tray and smiled, it looked pretty good. He grabbed the handles of the tray and proceeded to the entrance where he should have gone five minutes ago.

He walked slowly down the hallway, hoping that Ron and George were not biting each other's heads off anymore. Harry quickly went up the stairs, with the silver tray still in hands, and walked down the two corridors. He went up the last stairwell to find Ron standing directly in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Ron was glaring hardly at her and all she was doing was humming. Harry walked up the stairs slowly so he didn't interrupt anything. Harry made a small noise in his throat and Ron turned around quickly. He was fuming with anger and Harry tried his hardest to contain his laughter.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a confused smile. He looked back and forth from Ron to the fat lady then back to Ron.

"This portrait is barking mad! She won't let me in!" Ron complained. Harry stepped forwards the portrait.

"He was rude so I won't let him inside." The Fat Lady said stubbornly. "I've never been so insulted!" she whined.

"Maybe this is a good thing. You can steam off out here and not attack George." Harry said with a laugh and Ron glared at him.

"You, I can let in though." The lady said in a light and sweetened tone as she spoke to Harry.

"Thank you, Pixie dust, and don't let him in until he cools down and isn't steaming anymore." Harry said.

"I can't believe you Harry!" Ron said furiously. Harry entered the common room as he heard a yell the said:

"OH NO YOUR DON'T!"

He immediately knew it was the Fat Lady. Ron must have tried running in when she opened the door for Harry to enter. He walked into the empty room and George was sitting on the couch, sulking, and sighing.

Harry didn't say anything he just whistled loudly. The girl's dormitory opened immediately and Ginny came out. She looked around. She walked down the stairs fast and Harry smiled sweetly to her.

"Who did that?" She asked, still looking around.

"Calm down Ginny... it was just me. I need you to take this to Hermione." Harry said and Ginny laughed silently.

"You scared me Harry." She giggled. "Sure I'll take it to Hermione." She said brightly and took the tray from him.

"Thanks luv." He said. He kissed her on the cheek lightly and walked to the table by the boy's stairway.

He watched Ginny disappear behind the girl's dormitory door. He was searching through the pile of papers. He found what he was looking for. He grabbed the piece of parchment and began scribbling words down on it. It was already half done, but he had to finish. He looked to the side and sighed of frustration.

"Talk to me George." Harry said with a slight bit of forcefulness in his voice.

"That's nothing I can say Harry. I don't know what happened." George replied. He was staring uneasily into the fire.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry asked astounded. How could he do something and not know he had done it? Harry was nothing but confused.

"That's it... I don't know. I can't explain it! One minute she was asking me a question and the next thing I know, my hand is grasping and hurting her wrist. I don't know what happened, but I'd do anything to understand or at least have her talk to me." He said. Harry noticed that he was practically begging him to talk to her.

"Alright, alright... I'll talk to her. Maybe this was just a misunderstanding." Harry said with a sigh. He _really_ didn't want to do this, but he felt he had to.

"Thanks Harry." George said.

"But- this does not mean I am on your side. I can't even believe that you had done that to her. I'm not surprised that Ron is practically begging to ring your neck." He pointed out and George let out a wary sigh.

Harry picked up the piece of parchment that he was scribbling on and walked around the couch. He put his quill back into the small container of ink and left it there. He was heading for the door when George had stopped him. He started talking with him again and Harry felt he needed to respond.

"Harry, where are you going?" He asked. Harry turned with a smile.

"Owlery," He said and George nodded. Harry sighed. "You're welcome to join me. We can talk on the way." He said with a smile.

"Alright, I need to clear my head anyway." George said with a sigh. He stood.

He stuffed him hands in his pockets and walked towards Harry. He followed him out of the common room. From the hall they still heard Ron and the fat lady fighting. Harry walked out as Ron glowered at him for walking with George.

"What the hell Harry!" Ron yelled, astonished that he was walking with George. "You are sticking with him now?" Ron asked.

"No. George didn't do anything to me, so I have no right to be mad at him. If you were smart then you'd notice the same thing." Harry said coolly. "Why are you still out here anyway?" he asked.

"She's making me sleep out here! She won't let me in because her wide ass is too lazy!" Ron yelled and his voice echoed through – out the hall.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING!" The fat lady shrieked.

"Thank you." Harry whispered to the portrait. Ron faintly heard him, but understood his words.

Ron shot Harry a furious glare. George was just standing beside them and trying to contain his laughter. Harry started walking down the stairs and George was fast quickly following. He was still laughing silently.

"Thanks Harry, for what you said back there." George sat as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets again.

"No problem mate. I don't have any right to be mad at you so I'm not." He gave George a friendly smile.

"I can't believe she won't let Ron in." George laughed silently.

"I know, it serves him right though. He needs to learn to control his anger and keep his mouth shut!" Harry said in his opinionated voice.

"You're telling me." George mumbled and Harry just laughed.

They were rounding the corner and carefully walked up along a spiral staircase that led into the Owlery. The west tower seemed so empty at night but only because it was darker then usual. The sun was just about to disappear behind the rocky looking mountains when they entered the tower.

"Hedwig," Harry called and she swooped down with a gentle "hoo." He gingerly tied the note to her foot. "Here you go Hedwig, take this is to..." he whispered the name so George wouldn't have overheard.

"Is that all you had to do?" George asked as he started petting his brother owl, Pig, but Harry shook his head.

"Not all, I need to run and do something." He said and then he started whispering. "Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch in five minutes." Harry said and George nodded.

"Why?" He wondered but Harry shook his head.

"Don't ask questions, I'll explain down there. I just need you to meet me there in fifteen minutes." He said.

George nodded and left soon after wards. Thoughts were racing in his head with wonders about what this could be. Something told him that he shouldn't go, but he was asked to so he would.

Harry stayed there in the Owlery for a moment as he looked around at all the owls. He looked up to Ron's owl, that was twirling around and showing off, and sighed very slowly to himself. He took a deep breath and let that out too.

"Let's hope this works." Harry whispered and turned to leave.

Harry heard voices coming up the stairs of the west tower. Harry made a dash for it and hid behind a wide, wooden desk that sat in the corner. He squeezed himself under it and listened carefully. He recognized the voices immediately. It was Malfoy and his girlfriend Parkingson.

"You're so clever Draco!" Pansy laughed.

"Yeah, let's just hope that mud blood doesn't find out though. Next time we should possess her lover into killing her." Draco laughed evilly.

"It would serve her right!" Pansy laughed. "How bad was her wrist?" she asked.

"It was bleeding and it was about the color of a nightly sky." He laughed as he pulled down an owl hardly and wrapped a note around its foot.

"It was that bad?" Pansy laughed. "That's wonderful! Stupid mud blood deserves it after what she did to me!" She hissed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she never transfigures you into an elephant or anything again. She'll pay." He said happily.

They owl that Draco was holding was squawking louder then ever. Draco was fiercely tying the letter on it, and hoisted it out the window. Harry could hear that he was causing harm to it. He wanted to just stand up and kill both of them.

"Thanks Draco." Pansy smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"No problem Babe, now lets go plan the filthy whore's death." He said in a laugh.

The next thing Harry heard was the screeching of excitement from Pansy and the door to the Owlery slam shut. More then thirty owls were furiously freaking out when the door had made so much noise. Harry stood up.

He was fuming with anger. He had to get down to the pitch, and fast. The only fast way to do it was to summon his broomstick to him from the Owlery windows. He took his wand from his pocket, yelled "Accio Firebolt!" and waited.

**Author's Note:**

**This story I put on hold because I thought maybe if it was on longer then I would get more reviews... but, I really wanted to update. Thank you to all the reviewed! Your thoughts mean the world!**

**Thank you:**

**professionaldooropener**

**Bluemoonwolf32**

**mm4ever2gether**

**stasha**

**baie-baie**

**dolface546**

**Annabelle Deveraux**

**the-shadowed-one**

**blackangelkitty**

**airhead14**

**Laura Miller**

**FaErIexFaItH**

**Crazy-Physco**

**JewelBlossom**

**FlairVerona**

**Thank you all!**

**Airalynn**

**P.S: FaErIexFaItH, you asked my why the title was called "A Summer's Romance" if it was set in the beginning of Hogwarts... well, Hogwarts _does_ start in October. But the reason I called it "A Summer's Romance" will be revealed in later chapters. I knew at least one person would ask, lol. Well I hope you understand now.**


	3. Chapter Three: Sounds Are The Key

**Chapter Three**

**Sounds Are The Key**

Harry waited as he heard the faint noise of something flying fast in the air. He knew that sound well. It was fast, air hitting hardly against the object, and making a hard and loud noise. An object came into his view. This object was exactly what he was looking for.

The black broom like object that could fly. Silver was entangled through out the blackness. A grayish feather was tied around the handle and tightly secured. He grabbed it quickly, the sharp end of it scratching his fingers lightly, but he didn't care.

He brought his leg over the long wooden stick and set his foot hardly on the silver bar and pushed it back. He started at top speed, determined, to get to the Quidditch Pitch before something went wrong. He could see the pitch coming into view and two people standing in the middle. He heard shouts and he needed to get down there before anything else went wrong.

He pushed his way through the branches of trees that were fiercely whipping him as he flew through. He came directly above the Pitch and listened, he wanted to make sure that they weren't fighting, but he was wrong.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" George pleaded.

"No George, I'm sorry I ever trusted you! I was supposed to meet Harry here, but I guess that was your little trick to get us together again." She snapped.

"I was supposed to meet Harry too Hermione!" George said enraged. "Don't call me a liar because it's true!" He wanted to make up with her, but she was so stubborn.

Harry watched them closely. He was out of breath and had things running through his mind. With a dazed expression upon his face, he watched everything that had happened in the last couple of days rerun again. The thing ran fast through his head, too fast to keep up, and gave up. They swam faster and faster and shook his head roughly and lost control. He lost everything, except the glimpse of the two fighting. He felt dizzy.

"STOP IT!" He was gritting his teeth. He had enough. He shouted above them. They both looked up. George was mad, and Hermione was crying.

"Harry." Hermione said breathlessly. "Thank god." She smiled and her cheeks were shiny with tears.

Harry hovered down quickly and landed his feet firmly on the ground. Hermione had run to him, cuddled her face into his robes, and said 'thank goodness' about a million times. Harry slung an arm around her back and sighed.

"It's alright Hermione." He said in a relaxed voice. The fighting had stopped and it was now quiet, so he felt better then before.

"Good thing you're here Harry." George said and breathed easier now.

"Yeah I understand… listen guys-" he was going to tell them his news about Draco, but he was cut off.

"What do you mean _you're_ lucky?" Hermione asked furiously. "_You_ are the one that is hurting people!" She spoke coldly.

"I told you Hermione… it wasn't me!" George yelled in protest.

"Listen, George is-" Harry was cut off again.

"IT WAS TOO!" Hermione screamed. "YOU WERE THE ONE THT TURNED AROUND, GRABBED ME, THEN BRUISED ME!" Hermione was yelling furiously and quite loudly.

"Hermione I told you IT WASN'T ME!" George yelled. "Someone made me do it!" He spoke dryly.

Harry didn't think it could get any worse. He couldn't speak with out being interrupted and he couldn't move without Hermione clinging to him. Harry was gaining a rather large headache from all the screaming, protesting, and madness. What really drove him mad, though, is Hermione and George felt the need to yell louder in protest… and ended up doing it at the same time.

"I TOLD YOU" George started

"YOU DID.." Hermione said while he spoke.

"I WAS UNDER…"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"IF YOU CLEANED YOUR EARS…"

"YOU DID IT!"

"YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO HEAR ME!" George yelled and Harry breathed deeply.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHES NOW!" Harry yelled angrily.

"But… but…" Hermione said tearfully.

"BUT NOTHING! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW AND LET ME FINISH WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!" He said, breathing deeply with anger and annoyance.

"Harry I'm-" George started but Harry gave him a furious look.

"SILENCIO!" Harry yelled and both George and Hermione's facing were turning bright red with anger. They were speechless now, and mad.

"I know you're angry, but it was the only choice." Harry said relieved. "I love silence." He sighed gratefully.

Hermione and George looked at each other and then gave Harry a deep, loathing glare. Both Hermione and George were reddened in the face and fuming with utter most anger that seemed unimaginable. Hermione wanted to finish her fight, because she knew she was right about George. She took a step forward forcefully. Harry ascended his hand up quickly.

"Take one lunge at me Hermione and I'll put you in a bind." Harry threatened and Hermione backed away. Harry's eyes flashed.

Hermione had a face of anger and by looking at George you could tell that he was trying not to laugh. When Harry looked towards him, he gently took one step backwards and waited. Hermione's eyes were filled with fire and the desire to run at Harry and kill him right then and there.

"Alright, now I can finish." He spoke coldly as he gave a relaxing sigh. "Hermione, George…" he started by looking at each of them after he said their names. "When I give your voices back, you are to apologize to each other!" Harry demanded.

George first looked at Harry as if he was crazy, but then let out a low, soundless, breath and nodded lightly. Hermione, however, took a step backwards and shook her head furiously. She wasn't going to ever forgive him. She didn't want to, and she wasn't going to.

"Don't run!" Harry said fiercely as she turned. Hermione froze in step. "I know you don't want to apologize, but you'll hate yourself forever if you don't. I have over heard something, but I will not say anything until you two apologize." Harry said clearly.

Hermione sighed and was still angry. She lowered her head and listened to Harry's voice as he said the charm. She could speak, and she would give Harry a piece of her mind. If she just had the chance, she would lunge at him.

"Now, apologize!" Harry said warningly to Hermione. She took a low, deep, sigh of frustration and began mumbling.

"Sorry." She said stiffly and rudely.

"Sorry." George said and felt hurt for how Hermione spoke. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, you didn't have to be rude." Harry said vehemently. "George didn't do anything." George looked up, astonished, and Hermione looked at him with unbelief.

"You're taking his side… I knew it." She spoke death fully. "I knew it." She went to run, but froze.

"No, I am saying the truth." Harry said lowly.

"What?" Hermione and George said in unison.

"Harry, really… you don't have to lie. I'm not that stupid you know." Hermione said knowingly.

"Hermione, you should watch who you're calling a liar. Maybe a little bit more trick will even get George to destroy a city." Harry said clearly.

"Are you saying someone possessed George?" She asked, laughing. "What a load of bullock!" She laughed.

"Hermione watch your mouth." Harry said in a cold and mean voice.

"It's such a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Then who was it then, your imaginary friend maybe?" Hermione laughed.

"He isn't exactly imaginary… I wish he was though." He mumbled the last part.

"You are such a liar Potter!" Hermione squealed and laughed. Why had she called him Potter?

"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Harry asked and Hermione covered her mouth quickly.

Harry stepped forward, he knew what was happening. Hermione hadn't believed him because this person wasn't Hermione. Harry took a step backwards as Hermione took two in front of her, getting closer to Harry.

"What are you doing?" George asked, grabbing Hermione by the arm and twirling her around.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was loosing pitch.

"You just called Harry, Potter." George said with confusion in his voice.

"No I didn't." She said. Her voice was turning deeper, and quite familiar.

"Yes you did, and what's wrong with your voice?" George asked as she looked to him.

"Nothing." She spoke in a simple tone. Her voice was a clear man's voice and Harry stepped up, his wand at balance.

"What are you doing? Harry?" George asked in a scared tone.

Harry brought his wand to Hermione's neck as she gave a slight squeal and fell into George's arms. Harry let out a relieved sigh and helped her to the ground. She was lying on her back and George heaved an angry breath.

"What did you do to her?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing," Harry protested back.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked with a slight bit of fear in his voice.

"Malfoy is what's wrong with her." Harry said and George took a step back. "Hermione?" Harry asked as he gently shook her.

"What does Malfoy have to do with this?" He asked in a confused tone.

"He's possessed both of you, so at one point Hermione would some how show up dead." Harry said gently. George looked aghast.

"Where is he?" He said warningly.

"He's probably…." Harry stopped a minute. He could hear a faint laugh from the left side of the pitch.

The wind was blowing hardly and it made the voice even more clear. He could hear who it was; it was Malfoy and probably Pansy along side of him. He knew what was to happen now, he would have to take action… but he needed a-

"Diversion! George, scream something at me, now!" Harry whispered.

"What?" George asked.

"Anything, just scream!" He said.

"Uhh… ummm…" He was speechless.

"Come on…" Harry said impatiently.

"GO GET MADAME POMFREY!" He said loudly and Harry smiled.

"Good one." He whispered and he was off, leaving a confused George in his path.

George watched as Harry vanished from sight. He looked down at Hermione, waiting for the sweet sensation of her eyes to open. They wouldn't, but he stayed and waited. He was now missing Defense Against the Dark Arts, but didn't care. Surly his brother would help him out later.

"Hurry up Harry." George said under his breath. Harry said he would be right back, but where was he? Hermione lay on the ground, barely breathing and Harry was off probably snogging some girl in the hallway.

Harry was like that. Girls around every corner would fawn at him. They would plead for kisses and hugs. George wasn't even sure how long Harry would last without having a girl hang off of him.

"Snogging most likely... It's always Harry, and his girls." George shook his head while laughing. "Maybe he found one and is shagging." George laughed and then stopped quickly.

He stood. He could feel the laughter, the anger, and the madness in the wind. He could sense the danger and the elicited tense in the air. He looked around, peering into each and every seat of the stadium. George sniffed the air a little.

"I smell ferret." He said low, deep, and silently.

The deepened smell could be sensed. Malfoy was near, he was close, he was somewhere around with anger filling. He heard the faint shouts and then – CRUNCH. George quickly looked to the side.

"Malfoy." George breathed hardly.

Malfoy had fallen on his back, directly on top of Harry's broomstick. The broomstick was now snapped in half with a moaning Draco on it complaining that he broke his back and his neck.

"My back... my neck... my back... my neck." Draco said as he was sweating and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I only hope your back is broken." George said in a deep and icy cold tone.

"Weasley, I see you can't even afford to stay in school. You missed two classes... did they kick you out cause you're too poor?" Malfoy asked and George's face became reddened.

"Are you too rich to stay in school? Must be all the teachers hate you so much that you would be here... is that it? Are you mad and want to go home to you mommy because you don't have any friends?" George said as he crossed his arms.

"I have friends!" Draco yelled in protest.

"Yeah... imaginary." George laughed under his breath. "Now, where's Harry?" George asked demandingly.

"In the stadium… coughing up poison." Draco said with a smirk.

"What?" George asked, taken aback, as he stared from Hermione and back to Draco.

"IN. THE. STADIUM. COUGHING. UP. POISON." Draco said with a long pause between each word to make it clear. George's face became reddened.

"You liar!" He said and took a step backwards. "That's all you ever do, lie!" George said through gritted teeth.

"Right," Draco said with a convincing smile. "All I ever do is lie so I guess I'm lying now, but don't come crying to me when you find your friend dead." He said as he let out a moan of pain.

George stopped for a moment, and in that moment he had lost all thought. He looked around as a foggy substance started clearing the air. Rain was coming soon, he could sense it. George put an angry face on and stepped hardly upon Draco's mid section of his stomach. Draco let out a screech of pain.

"Tell me Malfoy! WHERE IS HARRY?" He said forcefully.

"I'll never tell!" Draco said, breathing deeply and feeling short of breath.

"TELL ME!" George said through gritted teeth as he scrunched his foot down further.

"Never!" Draco said and coughed.

"If I don't give you air, you'll die. So if I were you, I'd tell." George said.

There was an awkward moment of silence. The tense was high and Hermione still didn't move. Draco had begun coughing harder, blood dripped from the corner of his bluish lips. His face was beginning to look like a plump blueberry because of his lack of oxygen in his body. If George didn't let go, Draco _would_ die.

"Top-" Draco coughed "Tower three-" cough "section two." He said as blood began to pour more from his lips.

George had removed his foot and Draco took a deep breath. His breath was so heavy and so deep. It was like he had never breathed before, the fresh breath of the upcoming rain. He looked to his side, seeing Hermione there, and let out a smirk. She was unconscious and he only hoped that she would be dead.

Death seemed to Draco as fun. So many wrong things were considered his ideal of a good life. Something struck George, maybe this was a diversion. If Harry was coughing up poison, then how could he have the strength to throw Draco down off the stands? The broken broomstick was laid under Draco's bruised back. Then it hit George, something was wrong, and something was happening. Draco wasn't telling the truth, but his senses could tell something else.

A great wave of feeling crashed through – out his veins rapidly. He could tell something was happening, the rain had started, and he could hear a sound. The sound was almost like a whimper, but different then a whimper. Could it be... No, never. What was the sound that rang through the pitch? The sound of gasping pain, and racing hearts, that's what it was. The sound that you would only, hear if... if you were choking someone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**My apologies to each and every one of my reviewers: I feel terrible for not updating in so long, but I haven't been feeling that well. I just thought of this, and I hope you like it. It's not one of my favorites, but I found it rather interesting. Enjoy!**

**GOOD LUCK TO EVERYONE!**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers:**

**pyro the dark angel – Thank you for pointing out my mistake. It does start in September.**

**leena – I'm glad you liked it**

**WiDz – I'm glad you liked it, I love cliffies :P**

**queen-of-monkey-magic – Sorry, but I have to leave it on hold. I don't have time to write this every week along with my other two stories. lol**

**Annabelle Deveraux – I hate the character Draco, lol. But I'm glad you liked the Ron thing, I liked it too. **

**Lauren and Erica – George's eyes are blue, it even says it in the book. And Emma Watson doesn't have like golden colored eyes, but the character Hermione (in the book it specifies) she does.**

**FaErIexFaItH – What is xanga?**

**JewelBlossom – I realized that too, but it's supposed to be five minutes… sorry if it confused you.**

**Pprincess17 – I don't agree with you a hundred percent on liking this story, but I'm glad you do.**

**perfessionaldooropener – Are you _sure_ you aren't the Gingerbread man? Lol**

**Flair Verona – Thanks, and good luck on your own stories. The one I read was awesome!**

**mm4ever2gether – Why would George hurt Hermione… that sounds nothing like a Weasley. Lol :p**

**That's it… I hope I didn't forget anyone, please tell me if I did. I hate the feeling when people get left out.**

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) MAY 14, 2005**


	4. Chapter Four: Inside The Tower

**Chapter Four:**

**Inside The Tower**

George had run through the sections as they were blurred visions of brown racing past him like diving hawks. He could hear the sound of gasping and suffocating and he needed to get to where the sound was coming from. Perhaps Malfoy might have given him the wrong section or tower, but Malfoy would die in George's hands if Malfoy had actually killed Harry. He needed to get to the sound, but he was trapped in a tower.

It was dark and George could see nothing with in the mix. Not one light was on or shining through, so he called out Harry's name. There was no answer and it only echoed through the tower's tip. The sound eloped the rafters and rung through out the air in a scared tone. Where he was, George didn't know. Would he find him, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't give up. He needed to find the sound and he needed to save a life.

Then he heard the one last strangled cry. There was finally a body in George's sight. It lay on the floor with its face towards the wall. A body with a purplish complexion to its face with a blue mixed in. George did the first thing that came to his mind and ran. He ran to it and the body still lay motionless upon the moistened floor of a tower. What was going on?

"Harry?" George asked.

The body made no sound. George reached forward and grasped the body by its shoulder and pulled. The body faced him and George had almost immediately gasped with unbelief. The sight that sores the eyes to red was right in front of him. What he was to do was unknown to him. He did, though, cut the thing that suspended around the victim's neck.

Harry Potter was lying on the floor with a rope tied around his neck. He was the color of a bruised blueberry and his eyes had tears in them. He looked paralyzed, for there were no ropes around his body. George cut through the rope with a swift movement of a spell, but Harry had not awakened. He lay there like a log and rope burns were around his throat. Was he really dead?

"Harry!" A sweet voice said from the tower door. George had turned in unbelief.

"Hermione?" George asked. "But... what... How did you wake?" George asked and Hermione looked annoyed.

"I just opened my eyes." She said and with that she had hit her knees. "What happened to him?" She asked in an urgent tone.

"Malfoy," George said. "He put him in a binding spell and tied a rope around his neck." He said and Hermione gasped.

"Come on, Harry," She pleaded. "Wake up!" She said in a final tone.

The body had still not awaked. How was Hermione here, and how did she come out of nowhere? Did this Malfoy possess her again, or was this really Hermione? She was now acting the same, and not stubborn anymore. George looked quite flabbergasted at seeing her, but there was no time for explanation. Not now when Harry's life was in danger or maybe was.

"What do we do?" George asked.

"I don't know..." She said with her thought's trailing off. "I got it!" She said.

She had put her hand to his heart, but felt no heart beat. When she had gingerly plugged his nose, she had leaned down. She put her mouth to his and breathed. She let in a large breath and breathed. After every breath she had shook him a little. A little more each time, but nothing seemed to be working. Nothing seemed to be good enough to save his life.

"Come on," She said in a frustration tone. George just looked at her in hope of getting him back to life.

"Wake up, Harry," George said. "You can't back out on us now."

Hermione put her mouth to his again and gave one last push. Then, without knowing it, she went to breath again but had turned her head away. A spit of blood erupted from his throat and a cough had followed it with difficulty. Hermione sighed in relief, but George still looked a little unsure.

"Harry, are you alright Mate?" George asked and Harry just coughed.

His breath pieced his throat with each one. It felt like a needle was being pushed through his neck. It hurt, and his eyes were a little fuzzy. He could barely feel the blood trickling down his mouth as his lips remained numb. He wasn't strong enough to sit or to even move, or so he thought. He remained in the bind and for some reason it was still there. He looked to George with a raspy voice.

"Unbind me," He said. "Please?" He coughed again.

George had lifted the bind and Harry had suddenly relaxed himself on the floor. Hermione had almost instantly hugged him and he hugged her back with as much strength that he had left. She just smiled and laid him back down with a gentle push to the floor. He hissed at the pain on his neck, and a bruise in the form of a robpee was now visible.

"Thank you." He said to George with shaky voice. "You too Hermione," He said. "Especially you."

She had blushed lightly and she had almost instantly gasped his hand with a tear forming down her cheek. She smiled in happiness, and she had never felt so useful after saving a life. She could even imagine what would happen if she had lost him because of that ferret boy Malfoy. She would get her revenge.

"I couldn't bear to loose you." She said and Harry smiled graciously at her.

"You won't have to." He said. She hugged him again and Harry smiled at George. "How did you find me?" He asked.

"I almost suffocated Malfoy, except he said that you were choking on poison, so I believed him. Luckily I did, or you would have been done for Mate." He said and Harry nodded.

"I'm fine," He said. "Well, except my neck feels inefficiently different." He growled.

"Well, you have a bruise there." George said. "You can see exactly what Malfoy strangled you with."

"Great," He rolled his eyes. "Just what I need in the paper: '_Potter the Wimp Loses Battle against Ferret_' more publicity." The other two laughed.

"Hermione," George said. "How did_ you_ get here though?" He asked.

"I was awake when you were fighting with Malfoy." She said. "I didn't have the strength quite yet to open my eyes, and if I said something then you would have concentrated on me and not trying to find Harry." She said.

"Clever," Harry complimented. "But you probably should have left me."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're life is more important then my own. If you were in trouble, then you should have said something Hermione. Whether I died or not." He said and Hermione looked astonished.

"You don't honestly mean that Harry." She insisted. "Besides, I knew I was fine and not in any danger. Malfoy is still lying on the ground out there. When I left him, he was complaining." She rolled her eyes.

"About what?" George asked.

"It was about his hair getting wet from the rain." She said and they all laughed a little.

"You guys left him in the rain?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'm hoping he dies of pneumonia." She giggled.

Harry and George looked at each other for a brief moment with both of their mouths hanging open. Had they heard Hermione correctly? Never, even Malfoy, had she wished someone to die. She might have wished that they got hurt, but never ever had she wished a death. This was stranger then ever before, was Hermione really herself or did he possess her again?

"Hey Hermione," Harry said. "What did I bring you when I brought you your ice pack?" He asked. She thought for a minute.

"A rose," She said. "Why?" She wondered.

"Just checking if it was really you." He smiled. "Now, will you two just make up or something?" Harry asked.

Hermione had tried pushing Harry back down when he tried to stand, with the excuse of him needing to rest. He said he was fine and would go visit Madame Pomfrey before it was too late in the night. Hermione watched Harry leave with a limp, and as soon as he was out of her eyesight she had spoken.

"It's awkward." She said.

"What is?" George asked when he looked at her.

"How fast he recovered and how easily he can breathe now. Usually a person would be sent to a hospital immediately." She said.

"Hermione," George laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if you forget that he's a wizard and not a muggle." He laughed.

She hadn't said anything. She just smiled and lightly blushed. It's not that she didn't forget that they lived in a magic world, but she wanted to make sure he was completely safe here. She couldn't watch her best friend nearly die a million times, even if she was used to it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was just happy that she had the time to save him.

Hermione sighed gently and her thoughts had soon raced to the man sitting directly across from her now. She smiled. She remembered their fight, and she remembered the will that had torn them apart. This happened all because of stupid Malfoy and his desire to ruin the lives of others. If it wasn't for him, then this never would have happened and never would have even been thought of.

"George," Hermione said. "I'm sorry I judged you. I should have listened."

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I would have probably done the same thing." He smiled in reassurance.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive a girl for her clumsy mistakes." She giggled.

"Of course." He smiled.

There was a long awkward pause between them. Hermione just stared at him with a sigh and he reached forward and gently moved a string of hair from her eyes. She smiled, blushed, and for some reason she flirted. She hadn't noticed, but she was definitely doing it, but the image of the limping Harry was still in her mind, but she had to put it aside for now. She was _busy._

"I..." George stuttered. "Well, I... I... li...lik..." He went trailing off into words that she didn't even know, but she smiled.

"I like," She said. She had bent forward and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "You too." She finished with a smile.

He had touched his lips with incredulity. She blushed slightly, but he had noticed that she was fluttering her eyes, and instantly he felt himself blush too. His cheeks grew hotter then ever, and felt like if he put water to them then it would boil. This, obviously, was an exaggeration, but he continued to think what he wanted to believe. He found it rather funny in his mind.

"You do?" He asked to shut out the awkward silence.

"Yes," She said in a sweetened tone. "Though, I'm not so sure if you return the feeling." She put a thinking look on her as an act, but he had stolen her lips with his own.

"Now do you?" He asked.

"Yes, do you?" She said in a mischievous tone.

"Depends," He said mysteriously.

"On what?" She asked.

"Will you go out with me?" He wondered. She looked at him and laughed.

"No," She joked. "I just kissed you because I actually hate your guts." She said in a great deal of sarcasm. He laughed.

"Hey," He said. "Don't make fun of me!" He whined.

"Fine," She sighed. "Sorry, but you need to face the facts, sweetie, that I mean almost everything I do." She giggled.

She had crawled over to him and without a thought, had sat in his lap. He hadn't minded, of course, but she sat there. She sat with a smiled and turned her face to his. Their faces were close enough to touch one another's, but they kept an almost microscopic space between them, and Hermione had said a set of shocking words.

"I love you, George." She whispered. He looked astonished.

"Isn't that a little sudden for you?" He joked.

"Not anymore." She smiled.

Then it all started with a single make up session. They were tongue tied with each other, and yet, they were slobbering over each other. When their kissing session had ended Hermione stood with a pant. She smiled at him and took his hand. He looked rather confused, but she explained herself.

"I think we ought to go visit Harry." She suggested.

* * *

They had left the tower, and from there they could hear and see the small, helpless, withering Slytherin on the ground with a broken back. They had just left, and ran through the rain to the castle. Their feet were soaked by the time they reached the castle, but both of them just laughed at it all. They were joking about how their shoes squeaked when they were wet. Sometimes things that seem so childish often can be the funest.

Hermione had walked hand and hand with George down the hallways of the School. They were soaked by the time they were inside. Hermione was fortunately wearing dark colors, but George happened to be wearing light. Hermione just laughed at him in amusement.

Hermione smiled, kissed his cheek, and walked into the hospital wing as her fingers were still entwined. Madame Pomfrey was currently surveying Harry with a look of utter bewilderment. She turned to the two as they entered and she threw her hands over her head in exclaim. Hermione looked at the Mediwitch for the first time in fear of her madness.

"Thank goodness!" She exclaimed. Hermione had almost instantly taken a step closer to George.

"Is Harry alright?" George asked in concern.

"That depends!" She hissed. "I want you to explain yourselves pronto!" She demanded and they both looked at her in unbelief.

"Well see," Hermione said. "Draco Malfoy has been possessing people and making them do harmful things to others. He possessed George earlier today, and he basically sprained my wrist. Then we went to fundamentally get revenge at him, but everything went wrong. He had possessed me in the process." She said.

"Then we had gotten him away from her, and she was knocked out for most of the time we were there. We were on the Quidditch Pitch and it started to rain. Malfoy had fallen from the tower, and we asked where Harry was. He claimed to me that he was coughing up poison, so I went to find him." George said. He was speaking rather fast. "I found Harry in the tower, but Malfoy had lied."

"If he lied, then why is Mr. Potter weak like he is?" Madame Pomfrey said in a demanding tone.

"I'm getting to that!" George said. "I found him in the tower, but different that Malfoy had described. Harry was under a binding spell with a rope tied tightly around his throat and not breathing." He said.

"Then I woke up not long after wards, and I listened to where Malfoy told George where he was. So I went there, but the problem was that Harry wasn't breathing at all. We thought he was dead, but then I formed a plan." Hermione stated. "I started performing mouth to mouth resuscitation." She said.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said. "I'd like to see Mr. Malfoy here right this second." She said and Hermione had bit her lip.

"Well, see, Madame Pomfrey," She said. "He's still on the Quidditch Pitch with a possible broken back."

"YOU LEFT HIM IN THE RAIN?" She asked in outrage.

"Well, yes," Hermione said. "If we helped him then we could have possibly been in danger." She said.

"I see your point Ms. Granger, but as a Gryffindor I thought you would be smart enough to think of the boy's health. If he gets sick I am setting it as your fault." She said to both Hermione and George.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" They both exclaimed.

"This is why you should help those in need of your services!" She said.

"The only service he needed was allowance to possess us!" George snapped.

"One more word from you Mr. Weasley and you'll be put in detention!" She threatened and George did nothing, but snorted at her.

"Stop it," Hermione hissed quietly at George. He rolled his eyes.

"Now," Madame Pomfrey said. "Mr. Potter is sleeping, so I suggest you not to wake him. I'll be back in a few minutes as I fetch Mr. Malfoy from the Quidditch Pitch. If I'm not back with in twenty minutes, I trust you to put my healing paste on Mr. Potter's neck. See you in a few minutes." And with that she was out the door in a quick pace.

**Author's Note:**

**I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry everyone, but I just noticed this week that I still had this story. I realize I haven't updated in months, but I ask for your forgiveness. I feel horrible for writing something that you wanted to read and then leaving it on hold for so long. So I apologize again and I hope you will still read my art. Oh, and it was on recent account that I figured out that the Weasley Twins were in fact 2 years older that Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest. I apologize, because when I first wrote this I believed there was only a year's difference. Sorry again and enjoy!**

**Airalynn**

**To My Reviewers: **

**stasha – **Sorry it's been awhile, but I hope you enjoy!

**mm4ever2gether – **You don't have to believe it, and you have no idea how bad I feel. It seriously doesn't feel like I updated all that long ago, but I updated in May!

**FlairVerona – **Fantastic? I wouldn't go that far! –wink wink-

**Annabelle Deveraux – **It's probably my wording, I'm not exactly the best at description. It's one of my lower levels of art, lol. I get so lost with it!

**T.C4H.P – **Yeah. I'm in the middle of 5 different stories and I updated them ALL this week, so PLEASE give me a break! Lol.

**leena – **Thank you, and apologies!

**UPDATED: (SATURDAY) AUGUST 13, 2005**


End file.
